God-Hulk Tazarak
Dark Troll, Dire Troll (God-Hulk)|character = Dire-Berserker|affiliation = Shadehowl Tribe, Khazari Empire|occupation = God-Hulk & Father|location = Ra'gan Village, home of the Dark Troll tribe, Shadehowl.|status = Alive & Active|relatives = Tarazal Shadehowl (father, deceased), Dwajiani Shadehowl (mate), 10 daughters, 5 sons|mentors = Tarazal Shadehowl (deceased)|companions = Sherazal (A female nightsaber of the Ral'ashi species)}} Tazarak Shadehowl is a Dark Troll whom hails from a hidden cove in Darkshore. The cove has belonged to his tribe for as long as many millennia. It's location remains hidden till this very day and the path that Tazarak takes himself through there is obscured by ancient magic put up long ago by the Witch Doctors of his tribe. Biography Coming soon™ Family & Relations Family *Tazarak's father is Tarazal Shadehowl whom was the tribe chieftain as well as a Dire-Berserker. The Shadehowl Tribe was known for their Dire-Berserkers and over-the-average height. While many Dark Trolls grew to massive heights such as 10 to 12 feet when slouched, some from the Shadehowl had reached 12'8 as their average height. Dire-Berserkers are Trolls who're born with a complex set of mutations in their genes that allows them to switch between their smaller bodies and the body of a Dire Troll. While species like the Forest Trolls, Ice Trolls, Zandalari & Jungle Trolls are able to have the same mutation, it is more common for Dark Trolls and even more so for the Shadehowl Tribe from which Tazarak hails from. * Tazarak's mother, Maji'ja Shadehowl who took up the tribe name as her own when she became the mate of Tarazal Shadehowl, she had raised Tazarak along with her mate, Tazarak's father, and will remain as a proud memory to Tazarak along with the memory of his father. For his parents gave him the strength, will and intelligence he needed before the slaughter of his tribe occured within their home by another tribe whom they thought were friends. Yet times change. *Tazarak has a mate, Dwajiani, who he met after joining the Khazari Empire where he also met Rala'Khan Shadowaxe. The two Dark Troll males became friends and Tazarak became the personal guard of the Grand Emperor. Tazarak was one day sent on a mission to scout ahead in his old lands when he suddenly stunbled upon a female Dark Troll who were wandering about in the pineforest. He approached her reason to being there was simple; she had lost her tribe as a youngling as well and had returned to look for them. Yet all the tribes in Darkshore had been slaughtered by now and not a single one but the two conversating right now remained. Or that was what they thought, atleast. The two returned to safety and began to discuss once they had arrived. Children Tazarak and Dwajiani have gotten fifteen children thus far. They have two simple reasons as to why they should get children, first off, they want them as they both love eachother. Even though their Dark Troll love can be very aggressive, the love is still there. It's the natural behaviour of Dark Trolls to be rather aggressive towards their significant other.. And other Trolls whoever they may be. As Dark Trolls are, after all, the most aggressive species. And yes, the aggressiveness counts when they bed eachother as well. And their second reason is because the Dark Troll species has died out rapidly. And if none sees to it, they'll be extinct very soon. However, Tazarak and Dwajiani now have eight daughters and five sons thus far. Their first baby.. was infact a set of quadruplets. All of them were gals and thus they got a quadruplet of girls. Although it wasn't the first. A few months later, Dwajiani gave birh to yet another set of quadruplets. This time there were two girls and two boys. I'll remind you that the average child per birth for a Dark Troll can be more than three. It's the same for Ice Trolls, atleast the average. Then about six months after the second quadruplet of children had been born, Dwajiani gave birth to a set of triplets. Two more daughters and one more son this time. Their second last delivery provided them with a set of twins, this time a daughter and a son. Their last delivery was yet another set of twins, one gal and one boy. And they loved all of their children equally as much, raising them all together in the ways their children wished to. Wether they had dreams to live up to or not. The future of all Dark Trolls will hang in the hands of these children, as well as any other Dark Troll kids out in the world who may be in hiding. First and four oldest daughters * Dwishani Shadehowl: The oldest daughter, who was born during the first set of dquadruplets. She took on a lot of her father's mindsets and decided that she wished to become a warrior for their family and tribe. And thus Tazarak gave her lessons of combat and survival. * Tshari Shadehowl: The second oldest daughter, she too had gotten most of Tazarak's interests and told her parents she wanted to become a hunter. One who could bring in the food for the family. So Tazarak helped her in achieving those skills. Taught her and Dwishani at the same time about the survival in nature. As well as combat styles and all the rest they would need to sustain themselves, survive and aid their family and tribe in the time of need. * Gezura Shadehowl: This daughter looked upon her mother as a saint, well, all of their children did but Gezura always stood by her mother's side and did anything her mother did. And whenever her mother asked for her children to do something, Gezura was always the first to say she'll do it, and she did it with joy. And thus, she's always by Dwajiani's side, whenever they're taking care of their home, cooking food or even the occasional family hunt. * Shanol Shadehowl: Coming soon™ The second quadruplets, two sisters, two sons * Tur'ashi Shadehowl: Coming soon™ * Irijano Shadehowl: Coming soon™ * Gal'haran Shadehowl: Coming soon™ * Tshoal Shadehowl: Coming soon™ The triplets, two daughters, one son * Ma'janri Shadehowl: Coming soon™ * Fenara Shadehowl: Fenara was the quiet one of the children, although she always participated when the family did something. She laughed a lot yet she wasn't the one for speech and they all let her be as she wished. Sometimes she sparked conversations with her sisters or brothers. Sometimes her parents as well. But most of the time, she sat by the village Shrine that had a connection to the Loas each child wished to offer to. Fenara herself, lent offerings to Erashi no Kalaja, the Loa of Nightsabers and Lady of the Night. She was a very popular Loa for the Dark Trolls. Although Tazarak had spotted Fenara in the wilds, slaughtering Night Elven Sentinels during the night. She had proven herself to become an extremely deadly assassin by using her Loa-Blessed claws to silently cut off a person's head so that they cannot scream for help. And she simply loved the feeling of the blood of her enemies flow down her hands. And when she had finished, she often tore off a limb as a midnight snack before carrying the corpses back home. Either for decoration or food. * Tazuro Shadehowl: Tazuro was born with the gene mutation his father has, and discovered it at a fairly early age as he one day roared in pain while he was doing his chores. The family rushed to his location and found him fully transformed into a Dire Troll. His father joined his son and transformed as well, towering well above his son. The family were all staring at the two enormous Dire Trolls who had began to train and test Tazuro's strength. The first twins * Venari Shadehowl: Venari was a peaceful and kind person, she spent most of her time walking around the village gardens and look at the birds and other animals who roamed the area. She had a natural fondness for animals and she had no problems getting upclose to them and taking them in her arms. One day she came snuggling with a wolf while it's pack was following after her and their pack member. None of them seemed to pose a threat and two of them were rubbing against her legs as she walked with a big smile on her face. That same pack of wolves live with the family til' this day. She also managed to find two surviving Ral'ashi Nightsabers native to Darkshore. They're the same species of Tazarak's companion, Sherazal. * Tazaraal Shadehowl: Tazaraal was named after Tazarak's great-great-great grand father. Tazaraal decided that he wished to become a powerful Witch Doctor and user of Voodoo. He asked his father if he may have any ways that his son could learn. Tazarak patted his son on the back before turning to stand besides him, he nodded forward and a feint shimmer across his neck signified that he called upon the Demi-Loa Vorillj Vol'Khan. The Demi-Loa appeared and smiled towards the two Dark Trolls infront of him. Tazaraal was told by his father to speak his mind to Vorillj and so he did. Vorillj took his leave shortly after and the next day, Tazaraal woke up to piles of tablets and books around his bed. All containing ancient documents of how Voodoo was used by Dark Trolls and Zandalari among other Tribes and Empires. Tazaraal couldn't contain his joy as he ran around the village all day until he collapsed of exhaustion and slept through the night. The coming day, that was when his studies began. The second twins * Marego Shadehowl: Marego was the second son born with his father's gene mutation, he and Tazuro were the two Dire-Berserkers in the family apart from their father. Tazarak had the two sons practice with eachother when he was busy and had to attend to other matters or errands. Although quite a lot of Tazarak's schedule was set for his two Dire-Berserker sons as they did require more attention to controll and harness their powers. Or else their village could one unlucky day get ruined if one of the sons had an outbreak and wasn't able to control their powers. * Maleja Shadehowl: Maleja often sat besides Tazaraal while he studied, she had catched a large interest in the arts of Voodoo as well. She often teased her older brother so that she could steal some of his documents, allowing her to study them herself. Although Tazaraal noticed each time what was gone and he went back to retrieve it. After it had happened a few times, he decided to ask her if she wanted to study along with him instead of run off. He would gladly help her and she stood there and nodded while holding the snatched documents under her arm, they went back to Tazaraal's hut to resume studying the arts of Voodoo. Family pets The family has a pack of Ral'kuro Wolves that consists of eleven wolves who live with them. Venari was the one who brought the pack in after a day of travelling the lands. * Mawral: This wolf is the largest of the pack and is the alpha as well. He is slightly larger than a grizzly bear. The smaller kind, of course. * Shuruna: Shuruna is the alpha female, often accompanied by Kalgash and she can be seen in either their den or strolling around the village with a few pups. * Kalgash: Kalgash is the guardian of the cubs and the alpha female. * Coming soon™ * Coming soon™ * Coming soon™ * Coming soon™ * Coming soon™ * Coming soon™ * Coming soon™ * Coming soon™ Relations * Rala'Khan Shadowaxe: These two Dark Troll males have become close friends over the course of the Empire. So close that when Tazarak is nearby, he serves as the Grand Emperor's personal guardian. * Vorillj Vol'Khan: Coming soon™ * Kazra'jin: Coming soon™ * Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah: Coming soon™ * Frost King Jog'mo: The two aren't as close as Tazarak is with Rala'Khan, although they have become good friends through the Khazari's campaigns to reclaim Azeroth for Trollkind. Appearance Coming soon™Category:Dark Troll Category:Character